Kingdom of Canada
THIS IS SO SO FAR FROM COMPLETION ---- We are the Kingdom of Amestresia. After a decade of discussions and decisions, the former Canadian regions of Ontario, Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador, Prince Edward Island, New Brunswick, and Nova Scotia, have decided to split off from Canada, and unite together under one banner. Ruled by our ever-benevolent and all-powerful Monarch, His Majesty Maximilian I, for the first time, we shall claim our glory in the world. Just like the former French empire extended its power over the world, we shall do so again in this century. Leadership *King Maximilian I *Prime Minister/''Premier ministre'' Paulette Regnard *Governor-General/''Gouverneur général'' Paul Hamilton Departments *Home Office/''Bureau de l'Intérieur'' **Secretary for the Home Department/''Secrétaire du Département de l'Intérieur'' Lesley King *His Majesty's Treasury/''Le trésor de Sa Majesté'' **Secretary of the Treasury/''Secrétaire du Trésor'' Alexander Mercier *Ministry of Defence/''Ministère de l'défense'' **Minister of Defence/''Ministère de l'Défense'' Zachary Nicholson *Department for Foreign Affairs/''Département des affaires étrangères'' **Minister of Foreign Affairs/''Ministère des Affaires étrangères'' Rebecca Byrne *Department for Science/''Département de science'' **Secretary of Science/''Secrétaire de Science'' Harrison Attenborough *Ministry of Justice/''Ministère de l'Justice'' **Minister of Justice/''Ministère de l'Justice'' Stanley Rhys *Department for Labour/''Département du travail'' **Secretary of Labour/''Secrétaire du Travail'' Lucas Baudelaire *Department for Health/''Département pour la santé'' **Secretary of Health/''Secrétaire à la santé'' Aaron Reynolds *Department for the NADO/''Département de l'ODNA'' **Secretary of NADO Operations in Amestresia/''Secrétaire des opérations de l'ODNA au Amestresia'' Zachary Atkinson **Ambassador to the NADO/''Ambassadeur de l'ODNA'' Victoria McKenzie Amestresian Army= *Field Marshal/''Maréchal'' Marc-Antoine Griffith *General/''Général'' *General/''Général'' *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' |-|Amestresian Navy= *Admiral of Amestresia/''Amiral de Amestresia'' Peter Adams *Admiral/''Amiral'' Gordon Fielding *Admiral/''Amiral'' *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' Amelia Grant *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' |-|Amestresian Air Force= *Field Marshal/''Maréchal'' William Deneault *General/''Général'' *General/''Général'' *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' Relations Organisations *North American Defense Organization Allies * United Mexican States * State of Israel * United States of America Non-Aggression Pacts *None Enemies *None Joining the Amestresian Ranks Here at Amestresia, anyone of Amestresian nationality are offered an equal opportunity for all branches. To join our ever-growing ranks of volunteers for the Amestresian nation and her King, fill up the application below. *What branches will you join? Anyone in the second highest rank will also be automatically inducted into the Chambre des Lords. *What will be your name? If you have multiple characters, list their names. *What will be the ships you will be constructing? *What is your reason for joining up under the Amestresian Armed Forces, which serves under the Amestresian nation and the King? *Do you pledge to serve faithfully His Majesty the King, the Nation, her people, to respond to the heed of call of the Nation should she call on to you, and to die for the ideals of the King and Nation? Amestresian Armed Forces (Forces armées amestresien) The Amestresian Armed Forces is the main warfare force of our Nation. His Majesty heads the whole of the Armed Forces, with the title "Chief of the Armies" ("chef des armées"). Amestresian Army (Armée amestresien) Main Battle Tanks= FV 0068 Challenger Series A.jpg|''Challenger'' FV 0068 Series A |-|asdf= Amestresian Navy (Marine amestresien) Battleships= Endeavour-class dreadnought.jpg|''Endeavour''-class dreadnought The first dreadnought built by Amestresia from scratch, this class is equipped with 5 40cm double turrets, several AA guns, and 6 side guns. Made to be a mass-produceable battleship. In production. Formidable-class dreadnought.jpg|''Formidable''-class dreadnought The first Amestresian super-dreadnought class constructed, this class is equipped with 6 53cm double turrets, a larger AA suite, and 14 side guns. Made as a more specialized ship for battle with heavier ships. In production. Illustrious-class battleship.jpg|''Illustrious''-class battleship The flagship of the Amestresian navy and its most advanced ship yet, this class is equipped with 7 53cm double turrets, 10 secondary turrets, 4 ASW weapons, 6 VLS silos, and a highly dense AA suite. In production. Pandora-class battleship.jpg|''Pandora''-class battleship Designed as a heavy-hitting battleship, this class is equipped with 6 46cmm triple turrets, 4 quad oxygen torpedo launchers, 12 VLS silos, 4 anti-ship missile launchers, 4 ASW weapons, 1 CIWS, along with a wide plethora of Mk45s, MK-36 flares, and AA.It's also equipped with two of SPY-1 radars and AN/SPG-62 units for increased accuracy. In production. |-|Battlecruisers= Vanguard-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Vanguard''-class battlecruiser The first Amestresian battlecruiser class, this class is armed with 4 53cm turrets, 4 secondary turrets, 4 ASW weapons, 12 VLS silos, an AA suite. In a few ways, its armament list is almost identical to that of the Illustrious class. In production. |-|Cruisers= Montreal-class cruiser.jpg|''Montréal''-class heavy cruiser Originally designed as a heavy cruiser, complications in production and classification procedures meant this was reclassified into a battlecruiser, although only in paper. While kept as a heavy cruiser officially, it was limited to battlecruiser number restrictions. The Montréal is equipped with 3 46cm triple turrets, 4 quad oxygen torpedo launchers, 16 VLS silos, 1 CIWS, and 4 ASW weapons, along with a large Mk45 and AA suite. It's also equipped with SPY-1 radars and a single AN/SPG-62 unit for enhanced gun and missile accuracy. In production. Mississauga-class cruiser.jpg|''Mississauga''-class heavy cruiser While in all principles similar to the Montréal-class cruiser preceding it, its main guns were changed to 5 35.6cm quadruple turrets. While a significant decrease in firepower compared to the 46cm, it is nevertheless still a capable foe. In production. Windsor-class cruiser.jpg|''Windsor''-class heavy cruiser TBA In production. |-|Carriers= TBA|TBA |-|Destroyers= Destroyer, Series A-1.jpg|''Series DA-1''-class destroyer Equipped with 4 250mm dual-purpose guns, 8 anti-ship missile launchers, 8 VLS silos, 8 ASW weapons, 2 CIWS, and a large AA suite for its size, along with a helipad for S&R operations, the first Series type destroyer is a great all-arounder. (Credits to Zumwalt for making the destroyer.) In production. Destroyer, Series B-1.JPG|''Series DB-1''-class destroyer TBA In production. |-|Submarines= Submarine, Series SA-1.jpg|''Series SA-1''-class attack submarine While classified as an attack submarine, it is in practice a submerging arsenal ship. With 6 oxygen torpedo tubes, 2 Mk45s, 1 CIWS, and its main weapon: an estimated 272 VLS missiles packed inside. This does make it a little slower than some submarines, though. In production. |-|Auxiliaries= TBA|TBA Amestresian Air Force (Armée de l'air amestresien) Category:Nations/Navies